Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiría
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: El trabajo de Meryl ha terminado y ha decidido dejar el empleo de aseguradora para regresar a casa. Vash, parece que tienes que actuar rápido, de lo contrario, la perderás. ¡Dile que la amas y vivirán felices eternamente! Denle una oportunidad, onegai!


_Aclaraciones: Este es mi primer fanfic de TRIGUN, espero realmente que sea de su agrado. Ni la serie ni los personajes son creación mía, solo el fanfic y las circunstancias que suceden en él._

**Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiría**

**Vash/Meryl**

La hermosa aseguradora llamada Meryl junto a su compañera de trabajo, la fuerte y valiente Milly se encontraban realizando lo que sería la última tarea de Meryl. Así es, la muchacha de ojos grisáceos dejaría su dedicado trabajo para después regresar, finalmente, a casa. Milly había aceptado su decisión, aunque le dolió el hecho de que se quedaría sola. Vash se encontraba a lo lejos, mirando atentamente el rostro de aquella rebelde trabajadora.

- Meryl, me parece que Vash-san te está mirando. ¡Vamos, mírale!

- No tengo por qué hacerlo. Pronto me iré y no quiero lamentarlo después al recordar su rostro.

- Vaya, el amor es complicado.

- ¿Quién está hablando de amor?

- ¿Eh? ¿No hablabas de eso?

- Claro que no.

- Pues a mí no me engañas, yo sé que te gusta mucho.

- Aunque ese fuera el caso, él no lo sabría nunca.

- ¡Aja! Si lo amas. –la aludida solo respondió con un tierno sonrojo.

Por otro lado, Knives observaba la manera en que Vash miraba por la ventana de la casa, suspirando tristemente, se veía tan patético –pensaba- ese no era el Vash que él conoció en sus tiempos, había cambiado completamente.

- Deberías acercarte a esa mujer a lugar de estar suspirando como un estúpido al verla de lejos por la ventana.

- Ah…no me di cuenta de que ya habías despertado, Knives.

- ¿Te importa tanto esa mujer? ¿Qué ve un humanoide como tú en esa niña humana?

- Muchas cosas que tú no puedes ver. Pero es triste…ella no se fijaría en alguien como yo…un asesino trotamundos, jamás sería feliz.

- Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que ya te olvidaste de Rem?

Rem. Que nombre tan nostálgico.

- Ella siempre tendrá un lugar en mis recuerdos, pero ya no en mi corazón.

- ¡Vash-san! –le llama Milly.- ¿Ya se encuentra mejor Knives-san?

- ¡Si, muchas gracias! ¡Si quieres puedes venir a verle!

- Oye, yo no quiero ser atendido por esa chica –exclama Knives.

- A ver, pues, si así entiendes lo que es amar a una chica, tonto. –Vash se retira lentamente de la casa, dejando solo a Knives, a pesar de que su compañero seguía gritando del enojo.

Se acercó a paso lento hacia Meryl, el hecho de separarse de ella se le hacía muy triste, incapaz de soportar. Era tan distinta de Rem. Aquella joven de poca edad, temperamental, bulliciosa y crítica se había metido casi a la fuerza dentro de su ser, destruyendo por completo el caparazón que rodeaba su corazón. Ella lo sintió llegar y decidió no verle a los ojos, sabía que si lo miraba de frente, se perdería en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y estos serían el mayor impedimento de su marcha definitiva, muy lejos de ellos.

- Ya hemos terminado, señora. Llevaremos estas fichas a la oficina del seguro y otros representantes de nuestra compañía le visitarán para otorgarle el seguro que necesita.

- Muchas gracias –contestó la anciana.- eres muy amable. Cuídese mucho…y usted también, Vash-san. –el rubio solo contestó con una ligera sonrisa a lo que la mujer se lo devolvió para después alejarse lentamente de la pareja.

- ¿Ya has terminado?

- Así es, solo queda marcharme para enviar estos papeles junto con Milly. Después de eso, todo se habrá acabado para mí, al fin podré regresar a casa.

- Entiendo, es definitivo entonces.

Ella no respondió, no quería llorar.

- ¿Por qué no me miras, aseguradora? ¡Nee, te estoy hablando! –dice de aquella forma peculiar, graciosa como siempre.

Si, sería la última vez. Podría hacerlo, considerarlo como una auténtica despedida. Lo miró y se reflejó en aquellos orbes que denotaban tristeza y depresión. Lloró. No lo pudo evitar, aquel tonto, presumido e infantil pistolero había logrado conquistarla con muy poco esfuerzo, quizás, sin intenciones. Era una despedida dolorosa, gracias a él había pasado muchas cosas inimaginables: robos, secuestros, persecuciones, inundaciones, amenazas de muerte…pero aún así era feliz siguiéndole, o más bien, encontrándose por casualidades del destino. Ahora toda esa interesante y arriesgada travesía había llegado a su fin, ya no volvería a verle nunca más.

- ¿P-Por qué lloras? –el pistolero se desesperó, no le gustaba ver a una mujer (y más si era hermosa) llorar, y mucho menos a ella. La abrazó y ella se sobresaltó, quedando inmovilizada entre sus acogedores brazos. Recuperó la compostura. Se alejó de él.- Lo siento, no sabía que más hacer para que dejases de llorar.

- Al fin todo ha terminado…es hora de marcharme. –caminó, él intentó detenerla, pero sabía que no era correcto hacer tal cosa. No podía obligarla aunque le doliera.- Milly, es hora de marcharnos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? Pero…yo aún no quiero irme.

- Entonces quédate, yo me voy.

- Pero, Meryl…

- No te preocupes, después de todo, no es necesario, ya que después de cobrar mi liquidación inmediatamente regresaré a casa.

- Meryl –se acercó la muchacha.- Cuídate mucho, por favor.

- Lo haré, fue muy divertido trabajar contigo, espero verte pronto de visita en mi casa.

- Tenlo por seguro.

Se dio vuelta sin mirar a Vash y diciendo un bajito 'Adiós, Vash', Meryl se alejó a paso lento del pueblo, dejando a todos bastante deprimidos por su partida. Vash se dio la vuelta en sentido contrario, entrando rápidamente a una cantina, siendo seguido por Milly. Se sentó en una de las bancas y pidió un fuerte Wisky.

- Vash-san…

- No vengas, Milly-san, mejor quédate un rato con Knives, por favor. Terminaré mi wisky y te haré compañía hasta que decidas irte del pueblo.

- Deberías seguir a Meryl.

- ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Porque tú la amas ¿o no?

- Te equivocas –el sonríe.- Yo amo a todas las mujeres por igual, no hay una que me interese como para vivir con ella. Meryl-san es…

- ¿Es…?

- Un caso especial, nada más.

**&&&**

¡Maldición! –se repetía- no podía contener las lágrimas que con alevosía caían de su albino rostro. Estaba dejando muy atrás a Vash, al hombre que más había amado en la vida, aún sabiendo que este no era un ser humano. Aunque fuese o haya sido un asesino, que lleva cicatrices del pasado tanto en su cuerpo como en el alma, ella lo amaba, sin importarle nada más.

- Vash…

Un grupo de personas que parecían ser bandidos la rodearon sin que ella se diera cuenta, contaba con sus armas más no con balas, solo tenía el dinero que había obtenido por su esfuerzo, y sabía perfectamente que los hombres de mala vida aparecían delante de ella por eso, dispuestos a matarla.

- Danos todo el dinero, preciosa. Hazlo y no te vas a morir.

- No puedo hacerlo, no es mi dinero.

- ¡No me des excusas! ¡Dámelo!

- ¡Dije que no te lo voy a dar!

¿Para qué dijo eso? Trató de defenderse más le era imposible estando completamente sola. Se defendió como pudo, pero los golpes de estos sujetos eran más fuertes, dejándola al borde de la muerte. Sin embargo, no dejaría que estas personas se adueñaran del fruto de su trabajo, por lo que no permitió que los bandidos la tocasen. El olor a pólvora se olía en el aire, ella gritó de dolor, la bala había impactado justamente en su pequeño corazón, hiriéndolo de lado a lado. Antes de dar su último suspiro, intentando defender su dinero, un aldeano pasó por los aledaños, ahuyentando al grupo de maleantes. El anciano se colocó a la altura de la mujer que estaba a punto de morir y lo último que oyó de los labios de ella fue…

_Vash…_

Desde muy lejos escuchó la voz de alguien susurrando su nombre. Luego percibió el vulgar olor de pólvora barata. '¡Meryl!' –pensó- . Se puso de pie rápidamente y salió corriendo de la cantina por el camino que la joven de ojos grises tomó como guía para regresar a la oficina. Milly lo siguió, ayudando a Knives quien, sorpresivamente, le había pedido que lo llevase. Vash llegó y lo que vio no era para nada agradable.

- ¡M-Meryl! –gritó a toda voz milly, totalmente espantada. Su amiga estaba muerta.- ¡Dios mío!

- Fueron bandidos, de ahí provenía el olor a pólvora de baja clase –Knives dirige su mirada a Vash, quien se había quedado estático ante tal cruel visión.

Se dejó caer al suelo, tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo pálido e inmóvil de Meryl. No sabía que hacer, sintió como su corazón se había quebrado, sintió que su vida se había esfumado de su cuerpo.

Lloró…

Y lloró…abrazando el cuerpo de Meryl, lloró con mucha fuerza.

Ya jamás podría verle a los ojos y decirle lo que más ansiaba…

- ¡La amo, Meryl-san! –Gritó mientras las lágrimas no paraban de correr.- ¡la amo tanto! ¡Abra los ojos! –Le exige- ¡Aún no lo ha oído! ¡Abra sus ojos, por favor! ¡Si los abre, le prometo que no dudaré en decirle lo que siento!

- Dios mío, M-Meryl…Por Dios, mi amiga… ¿qué haré? –sollozó sin descanso y Knives se vio en el deber de abrazarla y brindarle consuelo. Los humanos eran débiles de corazón, de emociones y, al parecer, él también, Vash también.

_¿Puedes oírlo? El llanto de los seres a los que amas._

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_A punto de cruzar la puerta del otro mundo._

Se vio rodeada de un hermoso paisaje adornado con bellísimas flores de campo, árboles, pájaros, montañas y cielo puro. ¿Qué hacía ella en un lugar como ese? Se suponía que…

_¿Ves como sufre? Vash Estampida. _

_¿Quién eres?_

_Soy Rem, quien te juzgará. Míralo llorar, es triste ¿no?_

_Vash… ¡Vash!_

_Ya estás muerta, no puedes regresar._

_Quiero verlo, quiero decirle que lo amo…quiero estar con él._

_¿Aunque eso signifique ver morir a los seres que amas?_

_N-No te entiendo ¿de qué me hablas?_

_Podrás regresar con él…pero perderás tu condición de ser humano._

_¿Perderé? ¿No seré más humana?_

_Vivir eternamente, al lado de Vash Estampida, o cruzar el camino hacia el cielo…Pero, recuerda que si eliges regresar, te será muy difícil ingresar al cielo al momento en que puedas morir…al igual que ese hombre. Tú elegirás._

Levantó su cuerpo con extremo cuidado para evitar causar algún daño. Lucía tan derrotada, parecía haber luchado mucho por mantenerse viva. Pero él…él tenía toda la culpa por no haber llegado a tiempo para lograr salvar su vida que ahora la había abandonado. Nunca antes en su vida deseó tanto morir con desesperación para intentar reunirse con alguien al que él amaba con locura. Apoyó sus labios en la mejilla fría de ella, derramando aún más lágrimas de tristeza.

- Vash, ya déjalo estar, no puedes hacer nada. Tienes que ser fuerte, pasará, ya lo verás…-Knives intentaba darle ánimos.

- No, no pasará…estoy muerto, ella se ha llevado mi alma. Quiero morir, quiero morirme y seguirla, de seguro Meryl-san me está esperando en el otro mundo. ¡Mátame, mátame, Knives!

- ¡Vash-san! –Milly le dio una bofetada, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.- ¡No diga eso! ¡Meryl jamás desearía que usted dijera algo como eso!

Un aire fortísimo atacó el pueblo, el cielo se nubló de pronto y pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a empapar al pistolero trotamundos, quien aún sostenía entre sus brazos el inerte cuerpo de quien sería su más grande amor. Había ensayado miles de veces el tipo de confesión que haría, a pesar de saber que jamás podría hacerla feliz debido a su condición de humanoide, pero aún así quería hacerle entender sus sentimientos.

Knives volvió a mirarlo, le exigió una y otra vez que se olvidara de ella y siguiera adelante, pero simplemente no podía, su cuerpo no se movería de allí.

Repentinamente sus mejillas recuperaron el calor perdido, su aspecto pálido se perdió. Vash la miró atentamente, ella comenzaba a quejarse, a respirar, a ejercer movimiento, cosa que aún el pistolero creía imposible. Sonrió enormemente cuando ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos, su cuerpo comenzó a resplandecer como prueba de haber realizado el pacto con la misma muerte. Miró a quien la sostenía en brazos, a un Vash dominado por la sorpresa y por la felicidad.

- Vash…entonces no fue un sueño.

- Meryl-san… ¡estás viva!

Miró al rubio con extrema tristeza, había muerto suspirando su nombre a última instancia y ahora se encontraba viva, observándolo sonreír, con una nueva oportunidad para amarlo, para demostrárselo. Para eso contaba con toda una eternidad.

- ¡Meryl! –Milly se tiró a sus brazos, llorando sin cesar, por el gran susto que se había llevado.

- Estoy viva…-miró sus manos, las cuales comenzaban a resplandecer a la par con todo su cuerpo.- Y viviré por mucho tiempo.

- La mujer está viva, ahora será más difícil llevarme a este idiota del pueblo –suspiraba Knives con resignación.

- Está usted en lo cierto, dudo mucho que alguien pueda separarlo del lado de Meryl.

- Meryl-san ¿por qué usted…brillaba?

- Viviré por mucho tiempo, Vash Estampida, viviré el mismo tiempo que tendrás tú…

- ¿El mismo…que yo? Eso quiere decir…

- Lo escuché todo…escuché tu llanto, tu desesperación –él se sonroja.- Entonces… ¿cumplirás con tu promesa?

- ¿Eh? –el pistolero daba la impresión de no entender.

- "¡Abra sus ojos, por favor! ¡Si los abre, le prometo que no dudaré en decirle lo que siento!"

La cara del hombre de ojos esmeraldas estaba completamente colorada, sus labios temblaban, jamás se había encontrado en una situación parecida a la que estaba viviendo ahora.

- Me parece que solo fueron palabras sin sentido, que decepción…

La perdió por unas horas, la perdió de verdad, pero ella misma tomó la decisión de regresar, regresó a él, ahora era como él. ¿Por qué no decirlo ahora que tenía que hacerlo? No, no la volvería a perder, nunca.

- Te amo, Meryl.

Ella oyó perfectamente su confesión, sus ojos derramaron lágrimas de felicidad, sin embargo Vash no entendía su actitud, él solo quería saber lo que ella sentía para poder sentirse tranquilo.

- Yo también te amo, Vash.

No existía nadie más que ellos dos en aquella escena, no le prestaron atención a las quejas de Knives ni a los suspiros de Milly. Ahora ellos habían comenzado un camino el cual lo recorrerían juntos. La miró, miró sus hermosos ojos grises y se fundió en ellos, tiernamente la besó y se prometió a si mismo que jamás nada ni nadie los separaría. Quizás el tiempo no afectaría de ahora en adelante su eterna juventud, pero su amor si avanzaría conforme pasaría el tiempo, su amor y pasión seguiría su curso al compás del tiempo, porque ahora podían amarse una y mil eternidades si eso deseaban. Ya no había ningún impedimento, jamás.

- Te amo, Vash Estampida. _Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiría._

Sonrió el rubio. Él también la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si era posible, nunca más se separaría de ella. Ahora lo entendía, su propósito en la vida era conocer a Meryl, amarla como nunca, vivir con ella toda la eternidad. Le dio gracias al cielo y a Rem por permitirle vivir hasta ahora para conocer a Meryl.

Cumpliría con la promesa que le hizo a Rem, pero eso ahora no importaba, podía pensarlo después, después de besar millones de veces a la mujer que pronto haría su esposa.

_**FIN**_

_**N/A: Jamás en mi vida he hecho un FF de Trigun, espero que me disculpen si no les pareció bueno. Espero que pueda contar con sus reviews, Arigatou!**_

_**Y de paso les invito a leer mis demás fanfics.**_

_**Namida no Megami.**_


End file.
